The present disclosure relates to a control device, a display device, a control method, an illumination control method, and a program.
In recent years, technologies for automatically adjusting luminance of a display region according to the luminance of the periphery of a display have been suggested to reduce fatigue on the eyes caused due to long-time viewing of a screen of the display.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-76767 discloses a technology for detecting the luminance of environmental light and automatically adjusting the detected luminance of a display region of a display according to the luminance of the environmental light.
Further, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H05-328258 relates to a head-mounted display (HMD) of a type that completely shields an outside visual field and discloses a technology for causing the outer circumference of an image to be gradually unclear so that a boundary (image frame) between a display region in which a video is displayed and a non-display region is rarely noticed.